A Whole New Team
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Well, looks like they found a mini-con. At lest they think. This takes place during 'Underground' but with a twist. I hope. Just read you'll see what I mean.
1. The new minicons

I guess you can call this a sequal. Not sure, but it continues from Come In Peace. So if you want to read this story, read Come In Peace first (hint, hint, hint) Anywho, just read and enjoy.  
  
"So you guys really did that to them?" Carlos asked. He and Zan were walking down the hall of the school.   
"Yeah. We didn't mean to, but we did." Zan stapped at his locker and put his books away and picked up his rollerblades.   
"Why did you guys leave your planet?"   
"To many people. We were the first borns so we the first to leave."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. I like it here." They walked outside and sat on the steps, waitting for the others to get out of class. It was a nice hot day and school just let out. Carlos and Zan had the same last period so they got out before everyone. "We tryed that place by the woods where you can ride. It's really nice."  
"Really? Rad, Alexis, and I were going there after school before we got to base."  
"So were we."  
"What are we doing?" a voice asked from behind them. The two boys turned around and saw Goma, Kali, and Alexis come down the stairs. "Well?"  
"We were talking about the spot near the woods," Carlos said.   
"So we go together," Zan said. He moved over for the girls. Goma sat next to him and out on her rollerblades. Kali got her bike and rode over. "Where are Djin, Hiku, and Rad?"  
"They got in trouble," Alexis said. She brought over Sureshot and sat down. "They should be out soon and then we can go." She looked up as she heard talking. Out came Rad, Djin, and Hiku. "Bout time."  
"Sorry," they said.   
"Are you guys ready to go?" Zan asked. He stood up and skated around a little.   
"Yeah. Let me get Highwire." Rad ran from the group and came back on the bike. He stopped next to Carlos and ajusted his helmet. "Are we going to the same spot?"  
"Yep," Goma said. She skated pass Rad and stopped next to Zan. "So what are waitting for?"  
"Lets go!" Djin said. He dropped his skateboard, as did Hiku and they raced up to Goma and Zan. Rad and Carlos followed behind and then Alexis and Kali. From the back, Alexis saw the tricks Djin, Hiku, Zan, and Goma were doing. Rad and Carlos were trying some out too.  
"Kali, where did they learn all those tricks?" Alexis asked.  
"Well, Goma and Zan were rollerbladeing since they were eleven. They taught themselves. Djin and Hiku were skateboarding since they were twelve."  
"What about you?"  
"Me? I do some, but not much. So, how did you guys meet the Autobots?"  
"Rad and Carlos found a mini-con and here are the Decepticons and Autobots. Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red Alert saved us from Megatron so we're paying them back."  
"Nice way of meeting. We meet them cause of a war. Much like one here. If those Decepticons got ahold of us, then the universe will be gone."  
"Glade they did." They stopped next to Rad and Carlos.  
"You guys coming?" Rad asked. "The others are already having fun."  
"Yeah. We're coming," Alexis said. She looked at Kali and smiled. The two girls jumped down the small hill and joined the fun. The eight friends were having fun till an hour went by and Djin's watch went off. They all stopped and looked at him.  
"We have to go," he said. "Optimus and the others have work to do and we're going to help."  
"Hey, we're coming too," Rad said. "We can help."  
"Glade to have ya come," Hiku said. They all took off towards the base.  
"Hey, were are those kids?" Hot Shot asked.  
"Clam down Hot Shot," Optimus said. "They will be here soon. Djin said they were going to have some fun with Rad, Carlos, and Alexis."  
"Glade those kids are getting along," Red Alert said.   
"Yeah. So am I. I was thinking of giving this mini-cons they found yesterday to Djin and them," Optimus said.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Hot Shot said.   
"What sounds like a good idea?" a voice said. The three transformers looked down and saw eight kids, getting off their bikes, and boards.  
"Glade you made," Optimus said.  
"Sorry we're late," Kali said.  
"It's alright," Red Alert said. He stood up and walked over to the five mini-cons and picked them up. He walked back over and gave the five kids each a mini-con. "These are for you."  
"Are you for real?" Zan asked. He looked at the mini-con.  
"Yes. These mini-cons will protect you," Optimus said. He watched as Djin and Hiku set their mini-cons down. They started to glow and soon two mini-cons came up.   
"That is so cool," Zan said. He and Goma set theirs down and Kali did as well. Soon there were five mini-cons standing side by side.  
"Wow," Kali said. "What do we do now?"  
"How them your bike," Rad said. Kali grabbed her bike and put in front of her. Her mini-cons head turned around five times and then stopped. You could see the image of her bike in the eyes and then it transformed into a bike, similar to Rads. Djin and Hiku did the same to their skateboards. Zan's and Goma's where different. When their mini-cons came up they were the same.   
"Twin mini-cons," Dijn said. "Just what we need."  
"Hey," Zan and Goma said at the same time. They looked at each other and then at their mini-cons. Hot Shot, who wasn't paying attention, looked up and saw the twin mini-cons. He looked at them and then at Zan and Goma.  
"I need a day off. I'm seeing double after double."  
"Very funny Hot Shot," Red Alert said.  
"Hey, their working," Zan said. They all looked at the mini-cons and waited. When they were done, they changed into rollblades.  
"I didn't know mini-cons could fall apart," Carlos said.  
"There are only two mini-cons that can do that, and they have them," Optimus said. "Good thing Megatron didn't find them."  
"I'll say," Goma said. She watched as the mini-cons all changed back and walked over to the other mini-cons. "They get along."  
"Yes they do," Djin said. "Well, we're here and lets get to work."  
"Djins right. I'm afraid Megatron will try at nothing to get more mini-cons," Optimus said.   
"Then we'll be ready for them," Hot shot said. "Goma, Zan, Carlos, you guys coming?"  
"Right behind ya," they said. The three friends ran up to Hot Shot along with their mini-cons.   
"While Hot Shot is working on the computers and screens, we need to get these wires working," Red Alert said. "Right behind you," Kali and Hiku said. The rest of the Autobots and kids left to get to work. 


	2. Hi ho, hi ho off to the minicon we go

"Man, I can't believe I asked to do this," Hot Shot said. He looked away from his work and sat down. "This is so boring."  
"Ah, come on Hot Shot," Carlos said. "We're all good at computers."  
"Yeah," Goma added. "We're almost done and I wanted to show you guys somthing." She stood up and pulled out Rads disk and showed it to Carlos. "Rad dropped this yesterday and I used the information to conntact Optumis."  
"How? This disk as a password on it," Hot Shot said.  
"Goma and Kali are hackers," Zan said.  
"Really?" Carlos asked. "Cool."  
"Show me," Hot said. He watched Gome put the disk in the computer and the password screen came up.   
"Now watch and learn." She typed in the password box. "You just type in GXCE 1564 pass and you're in." She backed away from the computer for Hot Shot and Carlos to see.   
"That's cool," Carlos said.   
"That's not all." She typed in Autobots and soon, three Autobtos showed upon the screen. All transparent, and lines to indicate where everything is. "This can tell us what they have and where it is. Like Hot Shot. You can transform into a car. If I just type Car HS." She did so and soon the Hot Shot Image transformed slowly into the car. "What you are looking is what the inside of you look like."  
"That's cool," Hot Shot said.  
"I know. See, this is your hand, foot, head, everything when you're car mood. I think the best part is this." She typed in Decepticons and up came all the Decepticons. "I was looking at all this before I conntacted Optimus. This is how I know he would hear me and not Megatron."  
"How's that?"  
"In Optimus, the screen showed me he could get messages and I tryed it out."  
"Well it worked," Carlos said. They went back to work and in no time, the mini-con siren went off. They all raced to the contol room. Once they reached it, Optimus turned around.  
"We found a mini-con."  
"Where is it?" Zan asked.  
"It's in the city," Rad said.   
"Then lets suit up," Aleixs said.  
"Suits?" Kali asked.  
"You'll see," she said. The kids ran out of the room, while the Autobots got ready. Alexis, Carlos, and Rad stepped on three squars near the elevator and soon, they were in orange suits.  
"That's so cool," Hiku said.   
"All you have to so is step on these squares and you'll have yours," Rad said. They looked at each other and shrugged. They each stepped on one and soone, they wore the same suit as their friends.  
"Are you kids ready?" Optimus asked.  
"Yep. Lets go," Rad said. The kids ran infront of the Autobots and stepped on the elevator. When they got out, they walked into a big room.   
"Where are we?" Goma asked, looking around.   
"This is where we transport to the mini-cons," Rad said. "We get in the Autobots and go."  
"I'm begining to like this," Kali said. The kids looked up and saw the Autobots transformed into their veicul (sp?) mood. Ready to go.   
"I think I can fit four," Optimus said. The mini-cons were in his cargo so Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Hiku got in Optimus. It was tight, but they fit. Goma and Kali got in Hot Shot, while Djin and Zan got in Red Alert.   
"All ready to transport sir," Red Alert said.   
"Good. Then lets go." Soon, Optimus was gone, followed by Hot Shot and Red Alert. In two seconds they were in the city.  
"Where are we?" Goma asked as Hot Shot rode down some streets.  
"We're in the city of LA," Rads voice said. "The mini-con was detected somewhere near here, but we don't know where."  
"Then lets get looking," Djin said. He looked out the window and saw people riding by. This was to cool.   
"Hey, I think I found something," Hot Shot said. He stopped at the beginning of a tunel. "I'm getting a reading from this tunel."  
"Where are you?" Optimus asked, riding pass some trucks.  
"The end of the mountain if that helps any," Goma said.  
"No it doesn't," Hiku said.  
"Tunel Export," Kali said, reading the sign above the tunel.  
"The old train station," Alexis said.   
(sceen changes to the tunel and everyones there. Get where this storys going?)  
"Is it save?" Kali asked.  
"One way to find out," Optimus said. Red Alert and Hot Shot went in front of Optimus and the three Autobots raced down the tracks.  
"Do we know where the mini-con is?" Hiku asked.  
"The reading says deeper," Alexis said. She looked up and saw two sets of head lights. "That can't be a train. These lines are abondon."  
"Not no more," Rad said. "I think they just opened." 


End file.
